


You Complete Me

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes), Nalou



Series: 𝕊𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥 𝕍𝕒𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖 •𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Cosplay, Français | French, Makeup
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: De la grande chambre caverneuse, il ne reste plus rien. Ce n'est plus la chambre de Sharon Xavier, c'est celle de son fils. Son fils qui s'affaire devant son miroir. [Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName 2019]





	1. Charles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maeglin_Surion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/gifts).



> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName qui consistait à produire un écrit entre 100 et 500 mots à destination d'un.e autre membre du Collectif. Celui-ci est pour toi, Maeglin. Parce que j'ai cru comprendre que ce Charles-ci te plaisait particulièrement... :D

De la grande chambre caverneuse capitonnée de velours rouge parfumé aux alcools variés, il ne reste plus rien si ce n'est les murs et les hautes fenêtres où la lumière matinale entre à flots entre les rideaux de tulle qui tourbillonnent dans le vent tiède de ce matin d'été. Ce n'est plus la chambre de Sharon Xavier, c'est celle de son fils.

Devant la haute psychée à trois panneaux, Charles s'habille avec grand soin. Son pantalon violet dont le pli parfaitement marqué retombe sur le bord de ses brogues blanches, son veston jaune ajusté à la perfection, c'est comme toujours du sur-mesure. Avant de mettre mettre le blazer violet à fines rayures, il faut qu'il complète le tableau.

De sa mère, il a tout de même gardé la prodigieuse coiffeuse avec sa tablette de marbre blanc et il s'installe face au plus petit miroir. Avec grand soin, il pose son postiche vert vif qu'il ajuste de façon à ce qu'il fasse disparaître sa crinière brune qui lui tombe aux épaules.

Le maquillage vient ensuite, le blanc qui rappelle le blanc de céruse des dames du temps jadis couvre ses joues, le violet masque le carmin de ses lèvres. Le rituel se fait avec tant de naturel qu'un oeil extérieur se doute que ce n'est pas la première fois que Charles se maquille. La session arrive à son terme alors que se sentant observé, il se retourne pour trouver un Erik gourmand qui le dévore littéralement du regard.

Le besoin de vocaliser sa question se fait sentir, il pourrait répondre à Erik mais le fait que la question soit prononcée à haute voix et qu'elle résonne dans la pièce au haut plafond lui donne une tout autre dimension : "Est-ce-que cela veut dire que je suis Batman ?". Charles le gratifie d'un sourire en coin, se relève, mais ne lui répond pas. Il passe le blazer finement rayé qu'il a laissé sur le dossier du fauteuil où il était installé, puis met la touche finale à son costume, des gants en cuir violet.

Le télépathe invite le métallokinésiste à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil après l’avoir déplacé devant la psychée, pose ses mains de par et d'autre des hanches d'Erik. Charles tombe à genoux devant lui et entreprend d'un même geste d'ouvrir celui d'Erik. Il s'adonne à la besogne avec plaisir et lorsque l'affaire est terminée dans un long soupir, le membre de son amant voyeur est encerclé de rouge à lèvres violet et sa bouche est une confusion toute jokérienne de carmin et violine, son postiche un peu de travers. Erik se voit avec grande joie dans les miroirs où se reflètent son amant à genoux et lui avec son sourire empli d'abandon.

Le spectacle de la débauche de Jack Napier/Charles Xavier est trop tentant, l'envie de plus est là et lorsque Erik se relève gauchement du fauteuil, c'est pour entraîner Charles vers le lit qui trône, splendide et superbe au milieu de la pièce.


	2. Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon cher Mae <3

Il observe Charles depuis un moment, silencieux, invisible, alors que celui-ci se prépare.

C'est quelque chose que Charles aime faire, porter un temps le costume d'un autre, d'être un autre, l’espace d'un instant, de plusieurs.

Erik aime cet homme au naturel tout autant qu'il le désire lorsqu'il se maquille. Alors quand il le voit farder ses joues de blanc et couvrir ses lèvres d'un profond violet à travers le gigantesque miroir de la pièce, il sent son désir dépasser le bourdonnement discret qu'il ressent à chaque fois que Charles est sous ses yeux pour s'enflammer, vif, rageur, épris.

Il sait que Charles l'a remarqué, mais sa transformation est encore incomplète, alors celui-ci prend son temps pour apporter la touche finale à son maquillage avant d'enfin montrer qu'il l'a vu.

 « Est-ce que cela veut dire que je suis Batman ? » ne peut s'empêcher de demander Erik.

Charles le regarde, laisse un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres si sexy, puis se lève et se tourne vers lui en enfilant sa veste de costume violette. Il ne daigne pas lui répondre.

Il est sublime avec sa perruque verte, son costume sur-mesure et son maquillage, et il le sait. Il regarde Erik comme s'il était son prochain repas, et c'est une idée qui l’intéresse beaucoup.

Charles invite Erik à venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil capitonné qu’il vient de quitter, face au miroir, avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Erik sent l'impatience faire bouillir le sang dans ses veines et sa verge se gorger encore plus de sang. Il a terriblement envie de Charles, comme toujours, et le voir ainsi devant lui, à s’affairer à ouvrir le pantalon d'Erik, lui fait presque perdre raison.

Charles n'attend pas une seconde pour enrouler sa langue autour du membre d'Erik, puis le prend en bouche, avide, laissant échapper de petits gémissements obscènes qui coupent le souffle d'Erik. Les yeux d'Erik se perdent entre la vision à ses pieds et celle que lui offre le miroir, la tête de Charles réalisant de succulents va-et-vient, ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs.

Erik gémit, puis ferme les yeux, perdu dans son plaisir brûlant.

L'orgasme le laisse tremblant, et il ne manque pas de regarder le visage de Charles alors qu’il se relève de sa besogne, rouge à lèvre violet étalé autour de sa bouche talentueuse, une perle blanche glissant sur son menton.

Loin d'en avoir fini avec son Joker d'un soir, Erik a tôt fait de l’entraîner jusqu'au lit pour une revanche.


End file.
